Flik
Flik is the main protagonist of the 1998 Disney/Pixar movie A Bug's Life. He is voiced by Dave Foley in the English version of the movie, and Massimiliano Manfredi in the Italian version of the movie. Role in the film In the film, Flik is a peculiar, inventive orphan ant who is desperate to make a difference to his colony's way of life. He is also sweet on Princess Atta, but has a tendency of making things worse for himself. He does this by accidentally destroying the pile of food for the grasshoppers, and then causing the leader, Hopper, to double the offering that has to be completed by the end of autumn. During his trial, the royal council reprimands him with Atta sentencing Flik to dig in the tunnels for one month, but Flik suggests recruiting 'bigger bugs' to help fight the grasshoppers away. After the royal council approves his idea (assuming that Flik will not be around to cause any more trouble), Flik leaves Ant Island and ventures to The City (rubbish under a caravan) where he mistakes a recently fired circus troupe for warriors when some of them do an act based on Robin Hood. After Flik returns to Ant Island with the circus troupe, he introduces the ants to the troupe, but the troupe refuses to believe the reason Flik has recruited them and fly across the stream from the Ant Island, with Flik in pursuit. After a nearly fatal encounter with a bird in which Dot, Atta's little sister, is saved by the circus bugs, Flik is given the privilege to speak with Atta herself, in which Atta apologizes to Flik for her mistreatment. Learning from Atta that Hopper is afraid of birds, Flik comes up with an idea and tells the circus bugs that they will build a makeshift bird, controlled from the inside, to scare Hopper away, as long as they keep the idea secret from the rest of the colony. The idea goes into motion and Atta thanks Flik for finding the "warrior bugs," getting their antennas tangled, but when the circus troupe's leader, P.T. Flea, arrives at the island in search for them, Flik's mistake is made public to the colony. An upset Atta sees Flik through his lies and regrettably has him banished, this time for good. Downhearted, Flik leaves Ant Island with the circus troupe. However, Dot catches up with him and tells him that Hopper, who invaded the island with his grasshoppers, will kill her mother, the Queen after they have finished gathering food. Flik is still upset with what he has done to the colony and does not want to do anything, but when Dot brings him a rock and uses Flik's words from the beginning of the film, Flik regains his confidence and returns with the circus bugs to Ant Island, where he, Dot and the Blueberries climb aboard the "bird" and take control of the model. The plan almost works, but the "bird" misdirects and crashes into the circus wagon, freeing P.T., who sees the "bird" and sets it on fire, prompting Flik to crash-land the "bird." Hopper, realizing that he has been tricked, hires his henchman Thumper to savagely torture Flik when Flik confesses that he is responsible for the mayhem. Despite the injuries he has sustained, in the film's turning point, Flik stands up to Hopper and exposes his plot to kill the Queen and how ants are are not meant to serve grasshoppers, but are awesome creatures who are strong in number. Upon hearing Flik's monologue, every ant in the colony, including Atta, becomes awestruck to realize that Flik is not only telling the truth, but also that he is intelligent and strong-minded, something the ants have not noticed before. As Hopper beats Flik up again, Atta rushes in to stop him, tells him to leave and helps Flik up, commending him for his bravery. As the ants charge at Hopper's gang and scare the grasshoppers away, Flik and the other ants seize Hopper and shove him into the circus cannon, but rain starts to fall, prompting the ants to run for it, but Flik is still injured and collapses while running. As Atta rushes over to help Flik up, a humiliated and vengeful Hopper pops out of the cannon and takes Flik hostage as he flies away. The circus bugs attempt to give chase, but are unable to do so as they end up being stuck in a tree. However, Flik is rescued by Atta, whom he instructs to take him across the stream to the other side where he has previously encountered the bird. As Atta watches worriedly, Flik faces Hopper who backs him to the bird's nest and chokes him. As the bird picks up Hopper in its beak, Atta quickly pulls Flik to safety and they cringe as the bird lowers Hopper into the beaks of its chicks. When spring comes, the circus bugs prepare to leave and P.T. Flea asks Flik if he is sure he can't come on a tour with them, to which Flik answers that he belongs on the island as well as with Atta, who has since made up with him. The circus bugs thank Flik and they, along with the ants, applaud at Flik for his heroism and intelligence. Atta then approaches Flik and kisses him, choosing him as her mate. Flik then rushes over to help Heimlich, who has emerged out of a cocoon, still a caterpillar, but now with small butterfly wings, into the air. As Flik waves good-bye to his friends, he is taken to a tree root by Dot and Atta for a better view. Quotes Trivia *Flik makes a cameo in Toy Story 3 as a hopping toy. *Flik is the only Pixar character that TV Tropes regards as Pure Good. *Flik is similar to Z as both are ants and both are in love with and later start a relationship with the princess of their colony (Atta and Princess Bala). Both are at first disliked by their love interest but they later return their feelings. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Inventors Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Feminists Category:Egalitarian Category:Chaotic Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Tricksters Category:Provoker Category:Hope Bringer Category:Spouses Category:Adventurers Category:Deal Makers Category:Optimists Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Casanova Category:Businessmen Category:Self-Aware Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Extravagant Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Monarchs Category:Orphans Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Non-Action Category:Theatrical Heroes